


An Afternoon of Tea & Fondue

by etherian



Series: From The Pages Of [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, OC, Sarcasm, biting humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius & Severus invite the mad woman with a feather duster, etherian, to tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon of Tea & Fondue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javert/gifts).



> These bits and pieces can be read by others but unless you are me or my friend, I don't expect you to fully understand our madness.

Really. Curiosity killed the cat, and all that. Should she not be dead eight times over by now, etherian asked herself.

"This will be number nine, won't it?" etherian mumbled as she looked upon the formidable iron gates that blocked her journey.

More out of nervousness, etherian slipped the invitation from her basket of goodies, and studied it.

The paper was of the finest linen of bright white imbued with an elusive perfume that tended to befuddle her Muggle mind if she brought her nose to close to the invitation. The linen was stamped with glittering silver leaf that depicted the plumage of a peacock. Circling the peacock was the Malfoy name.

With a snap of her hand the card was open to the handwritten, calligraphed words in dark green ink that read:

**etherian  
You have been cordially invited  
by Lord Malfoy  & Master Snape  
for tea & a fondue  
at 11am, Malfoy Manor**

A further note, that was spiky, yet precise in nature, had been added. It read:

_Lucius will provide an excellent choice of cheeses for the fondue, I am bringing tea, and petit fours. Do bring something of interest, Madame, and do not forget to dress appropriately._

_Signed,  
SS_

etherian tucked the invitation back into her basket, smoothed her crimson cloak over her burgundy tea dress (of silk, Acromantula Silk, that is), and swiped at an errant curl that had drifted beneath the brim of her burgundy chapeau.

With a breath of nerves etherian touched the gate. It shimmered as the wards adjusted to grant her entry. That Woman stepped through the gate, marveling as it rippled over her. Just as she was about to laugh, a cry that was more of a scream startled her. etherian thought then about turning around, and leaving. She did not, though. It was not often she was able to travel, and when she did she intended to forge ahead -- no matter what.

As etherian walked down the path of polished moonstone and quartz she discovered the owner of the screaming cry, and breathed a quick sigh of relief. Lucius Malfoy's white peacocks were traversing the grounds that morning. The cry had not been someone that had been tortured.

etherian hoped.

Lucius Malfoy and his money had saved him from the walls of Azkaban. In turn he had paid a great deal of restitution to both Purebloods and Muggle-borns. Draco would not speak to him, and Narcissa, although she had not divorced him, had made it clear she no longer wanted her husband, and had left for the sunnier climes of Italy, a grand mansion, and supposedly a gigolo of younger years.

That reminded etherian that the tea gown, of rather daring decolletage, had been sent to her by the left behind husband. As had the soft, woolen cloak of a crimson that stood out like a sparkling fire.

"Dear girl," etherian whispered to herself, "you are walking into the serpent's den, you know?"

Her mind quickly added that Professor Snape would be there, and it had been decades since he had used Muggles for potion ingredients!

"If ever!" she laughed. The laughter sounded a bit insane, and she wondered if a visit to the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's might be an...

"Lady etherian," a voice of dark chocolate stopped her. She looked up to see Professor Snape in a trim frock coat of silken-wool, trousers that matched, and a cloak of midnight black velvet over his shoulders. "I had a suspicion that your penchant for over-thinking like a Gryffindor might delay your arrival, so I decided to meet you." Severus Snape smirked as he extended his elbow in the gracious manner of a gentleman.

etherian slipped her hand onto the crook of the offered elbow, and smiled up at the Potions Master. He was nearly a foot and a half taller than she herself was.

"How could one's thoughts not be on the loose when one is invited to Malfoy Manor for tea, Sir?"

"And, fondue, my lady." etherian noted that the smirk was a bit more pronounced this time.

"I can't say I've ever had a fondue, Professor, but this sounds rather special. Why is that?" The Potions Master did not reply. He simply rapped his knuckles once against the tall, white oak door that led into the great Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor.

etherian hated to be caught with her mouth agape in astonishment, but so she was, and it was Professor Snape who tapped her chin so she snapped it closed.

There were columns of white marble, a tile floor of black and white marble, a grand staircase that swept upward halfway, and then parted to the left and right wings of the manor. Carpet of a rich forested green kept all footsteps quiet without the need of a Sneaking Charm. 

Overhead was a chandelier of crystal that was unlike any etherian had ever seen in her life. She could not help the flash of thought that murmured in her brain, if that thing falls, there will be nothing of me left to scrape up into a Levftovers Bag. Just as she was in danger of her jaw dropping open again, a voice of smooth cream drifted down from the landing of the great staircase.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Lady etherian."

Lucius Malfoy, resplendent as he always was in a short waisted frock coat of cream, brushed linen, matching trousers, a vest of silver embroidered black silk, and his long, blonde hair tied back with a silk velvet ribbon, smoothly glided down the stairs, and had etherian's smaller hand in his before she could blink. His lips brushed the back of her hand, and she gasped as she was certain she could feel the daring tip of a tongue slipping over one knuckle.

Lucius rose from his courtly (not so courtly) behavior, and smiled. 

"So, you are she of the lowercase, single name. I think I should like to hear the story of etherian." He swiftly had her hand tucked into his elbow, then nodded to Severus, and they moved into a smallish parlor to indulge in tea.

While etherian was encouraged to tell her story, both men plied her with tea sweetened to her liking, and small petit fours from decadent chocolate to delicate lavender.

An hour after tea began, a trembling house elf popped into the parlor and announced in a terrified voice that the fondue was ready. Lucius beamed, clapped his hands together once, and then glowered when Severus beat him, and escorted their guest from the parlor, and into a small (for the Malfoys) dining room.

The dining room was an affair of milky alabaster walls supported by white oak wainscotting trimmed in green. Sconces of filigreed iron were lit with flame that caused the small dining room to glow with warmth. This was aided by a large, and very open fireplace in which deliciously pine-scented logs were burning.

At the center of the dining room was a table that was intimate in its round shape, and the presence of only three chairs. At the table's center was what appeared to be a somewhat shallow bowl of smooth ivory that bubbled lightly with the first melted cheese of the evening: a classic Swiss cheese tantlised with Kirsch, a Zinfandel, and a dash of garlic.

etherian had provided a sweet French bread, and so they tried that first. etherian did feel a little odd as both wizards watched rather avidly as she dipped her perfectly cubed French bread into the faint yellow, and richly pungent fondue.

It was heavenly!

Lucius clapped his friend upon the shoulder, dipped his own bread from a long, thin silver fork, and drew the fondue covered cube sensuously into his mouth.

"Divine! Severus?" Lucius nodded his head slightly.

Severus was a bit more deliberate in stirring the fondue with his bread, making a conscious effort to touch the sides of the narrow bowl. etherian watched with interest, and Lucius felt another twinge of jealousy when the young woman drew the tip of her tongue, very briefly, against her upper lip.

Severus, who had caught That Woman's reaction, simply popped his morsel into his mouth, made a show of savouring it, then swallowed.

From thereon it seemed a contest, of sorts, to see who could get that tiny bit of etherian's tongue to show once more. Severus never said, but he had given up after that first time, and merely indulged his fancy in tweaking Lucius' performance for etherian. His mind was on another woman whose tongue he fantasised about.

Finally, when dusk had arrived, the fondue was finished, and with etherian inexplicably upon Lucius' lap, all three declared the fondue a success.

Severus raised his glass of Malfoi Blut, and smiled thinly. "To Mr. Potter," he toasted invisibly. "This lovely tea and fondue would never have happened without his contribution." He then gave a sly glance over to the nearly empty, shallow, ivory fondue bowl.

etherian's gaze followed that of the Potions Master while Lucius watched her hazel eyes smugly. She studied the bowl, squinting at it, and then she her mouth suddenly rounded into what Lucius thought was a rather tantalising "O".

etherian pointed at the bowl, "Harry?"

Neither wizard confirmed etherian's declaration until she began to laugh wickedly.


End file.
